Runaways for Justice
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: "It's called justice motherfucker and you're about to get it." AU.
1. Sweet Sixteen

"Your always messing up son. You know what that means? Don't you X." The man said in a calm voice. X shuttered and moved back. If he could just get out of here...if he could just run. This wouldn't keep happening. The man made a step towards X. He spoke again.

"So what do you have to say for yourself X?" The man said with a smile. X's face went blank with horror. X tried to look for a way to escape there was none. The room was locked and the man blocked X's path. Suddenly the man slammed his hand on the wall right next to X's face.

"You'll have to compensate. But you know that don't you." The man said as he touched X's face. X shuttered. This shouldn't be happening...normal kids don't go through this. It was like the unfortunate was hand picked by god to go through the worst. X couldn't stand it. He felt useless and used. It'd been going on since the age of 8. Being used like this...beaten...Now at the age of 16 X was burned out. What kept him going was the fact that one day things would get better. He'd grow up get out of this hell hole and actually live. Like a regular person. No torture, no worry, no being molested by some disgusting old man. Everything would be perfect. Here at this orphanage...no one wanted the kids. They only used and abused them. No one should ever have to feel like this. Sure the kids stood together sometimes but the leash they were all on was a thick one. Freedom never came their way.

No one was here to help him now. But it was just another pain filled night. X didn't struggle there was no hope. The man put his hand down X's shirt when suddenly the door busted open. X turned in looked in hope. His hope was reassured. It was the legend himself. It was Zero. Zero spoke.

"Hey old fart. Get your wrinkly hands off of him." Zero said as he came running into the room. The old man growled and ran towards Zero with a fist. Zero caught his hand and threw the old man. The old man cursed.

"X. Pack your bags. We're leaving this hell hole. Tonight." Zero said. X was still in a daze not processing what just happened. The old man got up and looked at Zero like he was a fool.

"Where are you going to go? Your worthless no one wants you. Your better off here." The man said.

"NO! Nothing is worse than here!" X said in outburst.

"You're a kid with sense X. You know there's nothing out there for you. Your worthless." The man said with a calm tone looking X in the eye. X looked down.

"Don't listen to him X. He's just playing with your mind. Your amazing. I'll show you that. But first we need to get out of here. Lets go get Axl." Zero said leading X to the door. Suddenly the old man got up grabbed Zero by the shoulder.

"You ungrateful..." But the man couldn't finish Zero had punched him in the face. The man fell to the floor.

"Scum like you shouldn't exist. Putting so many kids down in one hell hole. Ruining them before they've even lived. I'll give you 10 days to live. After that I'm coming to take your life. Consider yourself lucky." Zero said as he shut the door. X and Zero walked down the hallway.

"Zero...thank you." X said suddenly stopping. Zero shook his head.

"Don't thank me. It's the justice you've deserved this whole time. But we need to find Axl." Zero said. X followed Zero to what seemed like the garage of the place. They heard sizzling and sparks inside. But this was regular. Axl was always working on some contraption. When X and Zero entered the garage Axl stopped doing what he was doing and took off his goggles. Axl spoke.

"So I'm guessing you got him?" Axl said. Then he continued. "Judging by the accomplished look on your face and safe X."

"Yeah. Are you ready with the AXZ Mobile?" Zero asked. Axl laughed.

"That's still a stupid name...but I love it." Axl said getting down from a chair. X remained quiet. It was really happening they were breaking out of here.

"So...this is really happening." X said out loud.

"Yeah. For sure dude." Axl said.

"Did you have any doubt X. This is our time. Freedom awaits." Zero said in a jokingly intense voice. X laughed.

"Hah... wow...I feel like I didn't contribute anything."

"You will later probably." Axl answered.

"Although I have to say Zero did the most. Taking the trouble of knocking out all of the Adults so we could escape." Axl said. X looked amazed. Did he really?

"Yeah but it was a bit sad to knock out Mrs. Kellson...she's all old and all but I had to watch out for her shot gun...not a fight I'm proud of." Zero said scratching the back of his head.

"Wow..." X responded picturing the whole thing.

"Anyways...X did you get clothes and stuff yet? I got all my shit together." Axl said.

"Yeah we need to leave soon...so one of the elders don't wake up and stop us." Zero responded. X nodded. The three ran to X's room and practically through all of his much-needed stuff into a random bag and they practically ran out of the house. The AXZ mobile was a car that was red and blacked stripped in entirely. The whole thing was just super flashy...but it was something you expect out of Axl. After putting everything that they would need inside of the self made car our three teenagers were off into the night. It felt light a breath of fresh air to the three. Seeing the orphanage behind them in their tracks. Axl was the one driving. He had built the thing it only made sense he got to drive it first. Zero was in the front seat with his eyes closed. But you could tell he wasn't sleeping. The night was quiet. Where they lived it was always hot outside and their town was in the middle of some barren desert. There were wild animals and other road creatures crossing. It was quite a weird sight to see. The night-time was interesting. Suddenly the three passed a house. It looked regular but suddenly there was a horrible scream.

"Axl stop the car...did you hear that?" Zero said as he sat up. X responded before Axl could.

"I heard it." X said.

"Oh come on you guys...it was probably nothing...women let out shrieks of terror all the time." Axl said. X and Zero looked at Axl like he was slow. Axl sighed.

"Fine we'll check it out. But if we die I'm haunting you guys." Axl said as he turned around into the driveway. When they got out the car they heard another really, loud scream. The three rushed to the window and climbed in it. Upon entering the house they heard a man shouting.

"YOU WHORE." He shouted. The woman then whimpered. Zero started running up the stairs to where they sounded like they were. Axl and X followed. The more they walked up the stairs the more real it got. Soon they heard bangs and suddenly they found the door it was all coming from. Zero busted in the door. When the three looked there was a man choking a woman as she grasped for breath. Zero dashed in. He yelled out.

"Stop right there." The guy looked up at Zero surprised.

"Why the hell are there three teenagers in my house." He said as he let go of the woman's neck. She struggled to get up.

"It's called justice motherfucker and your about to get it." Zero said as he took a fighting stance. X went over to go see if the woman was alright. Axl got to a nearby telephone and tried to dial the police but then he hesitated to watch his surroundings. The perpetrator threw his punches but Zero dodged them all. He grabbed the man and threw him up against the wall. The man struggled. He spoke.

"Kid...let go."

"Never harm this woman again." Zero said. The man weakly nodded.

"Listen...do you see the concerned look for you in her eyes as I pin you up against the wall?" Zero said. The man weakly looked over at the woman. She looked like she was on the verge of tears with concern.

"Charissa...I'm sorry." He spoke out. The woman with a pained face turned away.

"Jay..." She muttered. X looked down at the woman...he'd seen the same look in his eyes that she had. He felt for her. Zero let go of the man and he dropped to the floor and passed out. The woman weakly crawled to the man and shed tears.

"Listen...you won't get hurt anymore. You need to walk out of this situation. No matter how much you love him. It's clear that this isn't the first time this has happened." X said.

"Besides lady...I'm sure you can take care of your self or find someone else besides this scum bag." Axl said. Zero nodded.

"It's not worth it." Zero said looking her in the eyes. Suddenly the woman started crying.

"I thought so much if I...If I ignored it. If I just pretended it didn't happen, everything would turn back into the glory days...I was wrong. Thank you for saving me." She said. The three smiled at seeing the woman come to her senses.

"Don't thank us. You deserved to be saved." Zero said. The woman smiled.

"Who are you kids?" She asked.

"No one. Just three runaways." Axl answered.

"Three runaways? You seem like three fighters for justice." She answered.

"Fighters for justice huh? I like the sound of that." Zero said thinking.

"Anyways...Axl did you call the police to report this? He could be violent when he wakes up." X said. Axl shook his head no.

"I was too busy watching Zero be badass." Axl said with a slightly embarrassed face.

"Your hopeless Axl...What if we had lost?" X asked.

"Well then you and I would have to jump in." Axl answered with a goofy smile.

"But anyways I've got you covered...I'll dial the number right now." Axl said as he dialed the number.

"Hello yes. What's up PoPo? Anyways...real talk a woman on 1414 kale's land was getting choked out by her husband. Come arrest that mofo. Yes she's okay and fine now. We got her. Who is we? Whelp we're nothing but Three runaways fighting for justice." Axl said the he abruptly hung up and put the phone on the hook. The woman laughed upon hearing this.

"It's nothing...it's just you three are so strange...Coming to my rescue and then making me laugh..." She started before she laughed more. X smiled. Axl spoke.

"Yeah I know we're awesome..." Axl said as he flexed his no muscle. X facepalmed. The woman laughed more.

"God...why don't you kids have your own TV show or something like that." The woman said.

"Pffft...no." Zero said letting out a chuckle.

"I just anticipated how bad that show would be..." X said.

"I'm not going to lie...I would watch something like that...Three runaway orphans kicking ass and taking names with comic relief Axl. I would so watch that."

"Lets make the idea the reality." Zero said suddenly.

"You mean we're going to make a TV show?" Axl asked confused.

"No. Let's help anyone we come across. I mean. Fight for justice. Punish all the wrong do-ers. So many people are abused like this every day. You guys know...we've all been through it during our time at that hell hole. I don't want anyone to feel the way we've felt." Zero said. X felt like he was in ressenace with what Zero was saying.

"Lets do it." X said. Zero smiled.

"Yeah lets get them sleazes." Axl said putting a fist in the air. The woman clapped.

"I'll be your first fan." She said.

"What are your names?" She said continuing.

"How are you going to ask that when you didn't introduce yourself." Zero said.

"Oh excuse my manners. My name is Charissa Stencils." She said putting her hand out for the three to shake it.

"That's more like it. My name's Axl." Axl shook her hand.

"My name's X." X said as she shook his hand.

"It's Zero." Zero said. The woman smily brightly.

"You three are just bursting with charisma...can I take a picture?" She said.

"Sure why not?" X said. The three then posed in ninja poses. She smiled as she took the picture.

"Well we had better clear out before the police come." Axl said.

"Yeah they'll want to see these so-called runaways for justice. We can't afford being question. Lets dip." Zero said.

"Want to heroically jump out the window and drive away crazy?" X asked.

"Hell yes." Both Zero and Axl answered. They did just that. With out a goodbye to the first woman that they helped. She watched them til they weren't there anymore. She got up and looked around the house. It had felt like a dream. She thought it was until the cops came and arrested her husband for questioning. She smiled. The next generation was full of hope. X , Axl and Zero rode down the street talking about their previous encounter.

"Man do you guys think it's really safe for us to keep doing this?" Axl asked.

"Hmm I'm not sure. Earlier just felt so right."

"I agree with X. I feel a uneasiness but at the same time I want to help people and kick ass before I become some boring adult with eight cats." Zero said with a sigh.

"I think we should get armed if we're going to go through with this." Axl said in a serious tone.

"Armed like how? We're not using any weapons that could kill. We want justice not slaughter." Zero said.

"Nah I don't mean guns...or maybe I do...nah..." Axl said.

"If we do this I totally want a lazer." X said.

"Lazers don't exist it's 1983 You've read too many comics." Zero said.

"I want a sword." Zero said plainly. Axl nodded his head picturing it.

"Of course the graceful dude always gets the sword...I want guns." said Axl.

"Lazaaaaaaaaaaaaar" X said with sparkles in his eyes. Suddenly Axl got an idea.

"Hey wait a sec...I know a guy we can get stuff like that from." Axl said as he stopped for a light. X and Zero looked at Axl.

"Who is it?" Zero asked.

"Some old man I met in the park one day." Axl said.

"Erm...okay? How do we get in contact with him?" X asked.

"Well you see he gave me his card and I always kept it in my backpack just in case. Plus old dude owes me some favors."Axl said.

"Dare I ask why Axl?" Zero asked.

"Well he tripped and fell in a pond and I helped him out. God. What kind of person do you think I am. Sicko." Axl said making a fake scowl.

"Alright. Gosh... I wasn't implying anything." Zero said with a chuckle.

" *COUGH* Pedobear *COUGH*" X said. Axl stopped the car and turned around to look at X in the back seat.

"One more joke and I'm going to hop back that back seat and unleash Mr. Tickle." Axl warned.

"Oh god. X shut your mouth I don't want those problems." Zero said quickly. X got confused. He made a mental note of Zero's one weakness. Tickles.

"That's more like it." Axl said cheerfully. X wondered what the Mr. Tickle was. He decided not to pry. X leaned back into his seat and thought of the night's events.

Freedom came his way. But now they'd decided to fight for other people's freedom as well. It was an interesting thought. If anyone could pull it off it was Zero. There was legends about Zero all over the orphanage and school. That he was perfect and never slept and that he was some sort of super fighting android. At this thought X looked up to the front seat to see Zero sleeping and making small little sleep noises. Axl was jamming too hard to notice X staring. So Zero wasn't secretly an android...he was sleeping. Although...X was pretty sure Androids could sleep. X shrugged it off and took it as a sign that Zero wasn't perfect. Zero was so cool though. Suddenly X's thoughts became slightly graphic and he snapped out of them. X would not admit his fanboy thoughts about Zero. So he switched his mindset.

He started thinking about tomorrow and the next day. What would come about and the things the trio would encounter. It was like the three had the perfect Attributes. Zero the strength and the bluntness. Axl the comic relief and tech smarts. X the innocence and the common sense.

What would come about of these Runaways for Justice?

To be continued.

* * *

**I'm not feeling this story like I thought I would. Meh...if the second chapter doesn't come in the next couple days it won't come at all. I feel like maybe I should've used Rock, Blues and Bass for this one. Oh well too late now. Yes this story takes place in the 80s. LAUNCH OCTOPUS I HATE YOU.**

**I can't beat him. Ima just go try again now...**


	2. Lexicon Devil

It was late like early in the morning late when Axl finally stopped driving. Axl parked the car in front of some huge mansion. X didn't really think to question where they had gone and Zero was still sleep up in the front. How ever as soon as the car stopped Zero's eyes shot open. He spoke.

"We're here." Axl shouted as he shook Zero.

"Dude I'm already up." Zero said rubbing his eyes. X wondered where they were. Axl and Zero got out the car X followed.

"So where are we?" X asked.

"Oh we're at our new headquarters. Isn't it epic?"

"Erm...Doesn't someone live here?"

"No it's been abandoned for 20 years because a murder happened here. It doesn't exist in state records." Zero responded.

"Wow..." X said.

"I know right? No one will ever find us." Axl said in a sinister tone.

"You make it sound like we're a band of criminals." X said with a yawn.

"Well we're technically house breaker into-ers now." Zero said.

"Ah great. Next I'll have to change my name." X said with a sigh.

"Only if it gets that serious. No body kill anyone." Zero said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh wait a sec let me just grab my gat..." Axl said. The three then bursts out into laughter. Then there was the moment of truth. The first step into the abandoned mansion. It was completely dark. Except for the light from outside. Axl felt himself shutter. It was a bit creepy. Zero tried touching for the light switch. Much to his surprise. It actually came on. The house wasn't a total wreck. There was old furniture and old lamps all around. In all honesty it looked like an old Victorian mansion. X couldn't help but wanting to fiddle with some stuff. Then X broke some stuff. Then he walked away fast. Axl saw but just whistled like nothing happened.

Suddenly there was a thumb in the old house. Zero stopped in his tracks.

"Oh shi-did anyone hear that." Zero said getting slightly paranoid. Axl looked like he was about to dash out any second,

"Erm...if anything goes down...I'm out." Axl said.

"Don't be a punch. Lets check it out." Zero said with a grin. X was so scared that he didn't even speak. They followed each other down the stairs to check out the noise. The stairs were creaking like a mofo and it scared the hell out of the trio.

"I didn't sign up for this..." Axl said with a shaky voice.

"Oh come on now it's not like your going to-" Zero was cut off his stair had fallen in and he was about to fall into one of the gaps. Both Axl and X grabbed him quickly. Zero sighed in relief and pulled himself up.

"What was that about not falling, Zero?" X smugly.

"Whatever." Zero said as he made a put face and walked faster. Axl then did a fist bump with X and they kept moving. Suddenly they were down in the basement. The creaking was louder. Suddenly they saw a yellow scarf on the ground.

"There's someone else here." Zero said.

"Yeah but who?"

"Well Axl...if we knew maybe this would be so scary?" X said with sarcasm.

"Well damn just make me feel like the group slow case." Axl said.

"Guys. We need to look around." Zero said in a serious tone.

"Gotcha...alright fred you go with daphne and I'll be Shaggy, Scooby and Velma. Now where's my damn snack." Axl said.

"W-Why do I have to be Daphne." X said as he registered that sentence.

"Ya know cute female roles. All that jazz." Axl said with a wave of his hand. Zero sighed.

"This is no time for lame scooby references." Zero said with a face palm.

"Calm down Fred god. At least you get your alone time with Daphne." Axl said. By the time Axl was finished Zero had already walked away. X then went the other way. Axl then felt alone as he heard petter patter feet walking towards him. He back up. But the feet suddenly Stopped Axl saw a flicker of red.

"Rock is that you? I dropped my scarf and I'm losing my shit..." The voice said.

"Erm...Rock? No one here by that name." Axl said as casually as he could. He heard the person dash closer. The he stopped. What Axl saw was the best Pompadour he'd ever seen in his life. Axl had to compliment it.

"Holy mother of good-looking hair. DUDE. How do you get it like that?" Axl said touching it. The guy swerved Axl's hand away.

"Who the hell are you? Where's my little brother?" The guy said getting out this wierd contraption that Axl had never seen before.

"What's that?" Axl asked calmly wondering what this dude was pointing at his face. The guys face was surprised and then he put it away quick.

"Don't you mind that. Anyways...start talking. Who are you?" The guy said again.

"Just a random runaway...erm...If your looking for your scarf it's right here." Axl offered nicely. The sunglassed man grabbed it and put it on and lowered his weapon. At least that's what Axl thought it was.

"No I mean what's your name. I don't detect a threat in you." The man said.

"Oh...My name's Axl. I'm 16." Axl said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Acceptable. My name's Blues Light. I came here with my little brother Rock as a sort of investigation. I can't really go into it much. But this house means a lot to us. Why're you in it?" Blues asked.

"Erm...okay...what was that thing you had earlier...?" Axl asked. Blues shook his head.

"If I told you...it would hurt a lot." Blues said.

"Kay...well...I'm just going to go find my friends...you don't mind us chilling here do you?" Axl asked.

"No. But I would like to go with you. My little bro is scared senseless when it's dark. No matter how hard he tries to play it off." Blues said.

"How old is the kid?" Axl asked.

"He's 15." Blues answered.

"Oh...How old are you?" Axl asked.

"23" Blues answered simply. Axl was expecting a much smaller number.

"Wow...you look younger." Axl said slightly shocked.

"I'm not sure if I should be thanking you or getting upset." Blues said scratching his head.

"Hah. I like you. Want to join the fight for justice?" Axl asked.

"Me fight for justice? Please. I'm no hero." Blues said.

"Why not? It doesn't look like you're doing anything all that important here anyways. Besides the way you handled that thing was so pro. You had me shaking in my sneakers." Axl said. Blues smiled.

"Thanks. Good to know I'm still intimidating." Blues said as he kept looking around the part of the house they were exploring. Suddenly they ran into Zero. More like epically bumped into him actually.

"Ouch...who was that." Zero said rubbing his head. Axl spoke.

"It turns out two other people were in the house as well. Not as secret as we thought." Axl said. Suddenly Blues walked over and turned on the light switch. They all had a clear view of each other now.

"Wow...your hair is beautiful." Zero said suddenly. Blues blushed in satisfaction.

"Thanks...I'm glad two strangers like it." Blues said with smile.

"Oh sorry my name is Zero." Zero said as he put out his hand out and shook Blues' hand.

"Your hair...is spectacular." Blues said checking Zero's hair out.

"What products do you use?" Zero asked Blues. They were about to start up a hair products conversation when suddenly there was a scream.

"X!" Axl and Zero yelled.

"Rock!" Blues yelled at the same time as them. All three looked at each other strange before running off into the direction of the scream.  
Practically jumping over the balcony there were two bodies in a room of darkness. Blues turned on the light switch. To see Rock and X staring at each other intensely. Blues had a sigh of relief.

"Rock...I told you to stop running off. What if this man was a rapist?" Blues said.

"I'm sorry Blues...who are these people anyway...? This one looks like a less cooler me." Rock stated out loud. X felt a vein pop in his head.

"Don't mind him X I think your plenty cool." Axl said grabbing X's shoulder in reassurance.

"Yeah don't listen to him X. I bet his balls haven't even dropped yet." Zero said. Suddenly a random old shoe flew at Zero's head.

"Out who threw that?!" Zero exclaimed.

"It was me. For your information I'm going through puberty thank you very much." Rock snapped.

"Well damn...had me fooled." Axl said in a sarcastic voice. Rock picked up another shoe and threw it straight for Axl's head. He dodged until suddenly Rock picked up something bigger. Axl put his hand up in surrender.

"So I take it your X. There's something about you that's familiar... Have we met?" Blues asked X.

"N-No I don't think so." X said.

"Do you know your last name? I know your from an orphanage." Blues said.

"How do you know that?"

"Haven't you guys seen the news? I think they're talking about you guys." Blues said.

"Seriously?" Zero asked.

"Yeah there's a little TV over here. Let me turn it on." Blues said walking over to it and turning it on. The news woman spoke.

"We've received breaking news of a woman saved by three teenaged boys apparently called the Runaways for Justice. Woman says she was in the middle of domestic abuse when these three suddenly came to her rescue. She says they were quite charming and charismatic. Apparently that hadn't told her their names. But she did give the network a picture." The news woman said as the picture the woman took of them came on-screen. Then it left. Zero turned off the TV and smiled.

"Hah noticed already? That was quick." Zero said.

"I'm so glad she left out our names." Axl said with relief.

"She called us charismatic. I feel special." X said.

"Looks I was right. You guys are famous. Is this what you meant earlier by joining you?" Blues asked.

"Yeah. Guys listen...this guy is about that life." Axl pointed out.

"He is cool. I'll give him that." X said.

"I agree dude you should totally join us." Zero looked down.

"But my mission here...it's not done yet." Blues said.

"We planned to fix this place up and live here. You won't move around too much." Axl responded.

"What do you think Rock?" Blues asked.

"I like these guys. We should do it. It'll help us forget." Rock said as if reminding Blues something. Blues nodded knowingly.

"Alright. I'm in." Blues said.

"WHOOP COOL NEW PEOPLE YEAH!." Axl shouted.

"Well as the new team-mate can I suggest something right here?" Blues said.

"Why don't you guys keep the crime radio hot line on the radio and then spring into action? You'll help alot more people." Blues said.

"I like this guy already." Zero said. Blues took a radio out of a droor and put it on the counter and turned it on turning it to the hotline. As soon as he did there was a crime reported. Talk about the best timing.

"There's a fire at 1429 Kale road. We can't get out someone help." The transmission ended.

"Dude that's just up the road from here." Zero said as he started heading towards the door. X and Axl followed.

"Guess there's no sleep for justice..." Axl said yawning. When they had made it outside it was getting bright outside. It was a night without sleep. Blues and Rock followed.

"We'll come along too." Rock said. Blues nodded hopping into the back of the AXZ mobile.

"Alright just don't get hurt." Zero said from the front seat. They then took off.

When they had arrived at the scene the house looked completely regular. But as soon as Zero kicked the door in there was smoke. Everywhere. Zero covered his face with his hand as he dashed in. Axl and X followed. Blues and Rock after them.

"Search the house. Leave no one unrescued. BREAK!" Zero said as they all split up into different directions of the house.

Zero moved through the house checking every nook and cranny as the smoke thicked. Zero was feeling a bit light headed but still he kept moving. Blues was looking for the source of the knew he could put it out. If there's more smoke then flame it's easier to control the fire. Blues found the start of the fire. It was none other than some pie in the over. Blues went in oven mitts and all. Axl went in the bedrooms to check. He found two little kids. They were screaming. He picked them up and literally ran with them out of the house. Axl ran and ran until the door was in view.

One spark got his and he cried out in pain. But finally he was outside. He left the kids to Rock's care and went back inside the house. Zero had started checking the Den and there he saw a woman passed out in her night-gown. He picked her up and started running to the door. He successfully made it outside with her. Zero thought back to the radio message. It was a family of 5. He wondered if X and Axl had any luck thus far. He set the woman down gently on the grass next to her children. Before he did she grabbed him by the ankle and spoke.

"Save...gramps..." She then passed out. Zero dashed back in the burning house. He ran pass Blues who was in the kitchen. Blues was fiercely weakening the fire with the sprayer at the sink. The fire was dying. That was good now only if the smoke could disperse. Zero was feeling a bit drowsy. It was getting to him. But he needed to find that old man. X had been looking for the husband after counting how many people were outside. X had found him inside of the closet. He didn't need X to carry him so he just sort of limped out. X and Axl and Blues walked out after Blues had killed the fire. There was only smoke left inside the house.

There were two things missing. The grandpa and Zero. X had a bad feeling.

"We have to go back inside. Zero...he's in trouble I know it." X said. Without another moment to spare X ran inside. Suddenly there was a car that drove up. An old man got out of it.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!" The man said. Axl walked up to him.

"Wait a sec who are you to these people?" Axl asked frantically.

"I'm the grandpa but they call me gramps...I'm glad my family is safe." Gramps said. Axl felt an immense horror wash over him. Zero was looking for that old man as if his life depended on him. Probably about to pass out from being in the smoke too long while X looked for Zero intensely. This would turn out bad. Axl was about to run inside when Blues grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Don't go. It'll just be worse." Blues said sternly.

"Listen pal...you don't understand. My best friends are in there!" Axl shouted pushing Blues' hand away. Blues grumbled.

"They'll be fine. I have a feeling...give them more credit." Blues said calmly. Axl calmed down.

"If they're not out in 5 minutes I'm going ham in there." Axl said as he sat down on the grass in disagreement.

On the inside of the building X was looking for Zero. X started feeling the drowsiness of the smoke getting to him. Zero had to be somewhere. He checked the bedroom, the other bedroom until finally X tripped on something. He looked down it was Zero. Zero was completely knocked out. X picked him up. Zero stirred and woke up.

"X...?" Zero asked trying to get to his feet. Suddenly Zero felt an embrace it was X. Then there was a brief kiss. It happened as if lightning had struck for one second and then left. It was quick and it happened in a flash of a second. When X had realized what he'd done he practically jumped out of his skin. Zero looked slightly confused. X wanted the smoke to knock Zero out again. Zero spoke to try to break the awkward.

"Lets get out of here. A smoke-filled house just isn't the right place for something like this." Zero said as he started sprinting out X followed. When they had both exited the house they noticed firefighters and the family all conscious. Except for one child.

"Well finally the fire department decides to show up." Zero said in a bit irritation. X laughed.

"Well the authorities aren't ever on their shit." X responded. Axl ran to them both and tackled them in an intense brohug. They all hugged back. Some guy with a camera took a snap shot and then ran away. All the three of them looked at the guy awkward.

"Ugh god I need some sleep." Zero said stretching.

"Craziest day ever." X said.

"No joke." Axl answered.

"I told you Axl." Blues said smugly. Rock just stuck his tongue out at Axl.

"Kid stop being cute. It's too good of a look for you." Axl said to Rock as he got in the car. As they were all about to get in the car a fireman stopped them.

"Who are you?" The fireman started. Zero cut him off.

"No one. Just Runaways for Justice." Zero said was he smirked and walked off. The man looked impressed. They all piled in the car and then drove off into the bright morning sun.

X, Zero and Axl all fell asleep in back seat. Rock looked over at Blues from the passenger's seat.

"Is this the new family you were telling me we'd one day find?" Rock asked Blues.

"Maybe Rock...maybe...but I know one thing. This was destiny. I know it." Blues answered.

To be continued.

* * *

**So I'm starting to like this story a bit better now. I guess I just needed to add some characters. I still have a bit of regret for not using different characters. But it's all gravy.**

**I CAN'T STOP WATCHING THIS VIDEO.**

** watch?v=4l4Z0HlUltA**

**On another note. 0kamiB1ue I'm too lazy to rewrite that. AIN'T NO BODY GOT TIME FOR THAT XDDD. And launch octopus is still being a nigga. :0 Bout to give him warts.**

**On that note. Next chapter tomorrow.**


	3. Rebel Yell

"Screw justice...I need...some sleep." Axl said as he flopped down onto the bed. They'd saved people in 15 different incidences in the last two days. That radio was non stop. Axl almost wanted to throw the thing up against the wall. The media was eating up all of their heroics. Soon there was a legend. Then came the T-shirts that random people decide to make newspaper articles about these runaways. Everytime they had saved someone or stopped someone there was always this wierd guy that came up and took a picture of them it was odd. The more famous they got the less sleep they got. It was a bit hurtful. Axl, X and Zero were getting burned out. Blues and Rock normally helped but not to the extent of actually doing the most. Those two were just fine. Blues and Rock got more and more used to the idea of Axl, Zero and X. It had only been a week that they had done this. But suddenly it felt like they were finally breathing fresh air.

The legend of the Runaway for Justice was a solid one. Three teenagers come from out of nowhere in some cool looking car. They leave abruptly after everything is okay. No ever really got to stop and talk to them except for introductions and random questions they asked. The public was in an uproar. They couldn't get enough of these kids. The police had even tried tracking the kids by their face but there were no proper records. Except for one determined cop. It was the one at the fire. He'd been obsessed this past week trying to track down these three. It wasn't going good. But he wouldn't give up. Suddenly when he'd thought there was no hope there was a phone call. It was from some man at this orphanage. The cop picked it up.

"Hello yes. A few of mine kids ran away. Three of them. Before they left they left threats so we were a bit hesitant of calling." The man said. The cop gasped.

"By any chance what do they look like?" The cop asked.

"Well one has long blonde hair. His name is Zero. The next one has a cross scar mark on his face. He has brown hair too. His name is Axl. It's spelled like A-X-L. The last one is named X. He's the only one with any common sense. He's got brown hair with noticable green eyes. They've been gone about a week." The man said over the phone. The cop had written all of this down as if he couldn't believe it. He'd finally found the origin of those kids.

"Okay. Have you watched the news Sir?" The cop asked.

"No. I didn't. What are they wanted criminals or something?" The man guessed.

"Quite the opposite actually. Heroes on the run. They've helped with over 30 incidents. Those kids are heroes." The man said.

"NO. They can't be. Their just a bunch of punks. They knocked us all out here at the orphanage and left me with a threat. They'd come back and kill me in 10 days. I was scared because It's been 7 days and I can't not report it. I can't even sleep at night knowing these punks are out and about." The man said with a worried tone.

"Why would they want to kill you? Didn't you take care of them all these years? I mean before recently." The cop asked. The man got silent.

"Find those brats. Their nothing but trouble. I promise you. This whole hero thing must be a front. Who's paying them?" The man insisted.

"No one. They leave before we even have a chance to properly thank them. They're all the rage." The cop said.

"Whatever. Just find those brats. It's your job." The man said as he hung up the phone. The cop leaned back into his chair with a smirk. His name was Sigma. Detective Sigma leaned back in his chair thinking about what the man had said. Three kids...left the orphanage vowing revenge for whatever. Then they proceed to go off and go to where police don't make it. interesting. The whole thing didn't add up a certain way. The kids...why would they hurt the people who raised them? The only way that would be is if...there was abuse at that orphanage. Sigma would have to go pay this a visit. He leaned back into his chair anticipating what was to come. Things were getting interesting.

Axl was in a weak sleep. X was lying down on the couch with exhaustion. Zero lied face down on the floor. Blues walked in the room and looked at the three in amusement.

"Wow...you guys okay?" Blues asked with concern.

"Eat...sleep...justice...do it all again..."X muttered.

"Oh I see." Blues said scratching his head. Suddenly Rock came in the room and jumped on Axl waking him up. Axl screamed something about lexicons and the end.

"Oh gawd...just let me sleep..." Axl said.

"I'm disintegrating..." X said from the couch. Zero said nothing still face planted on the floor. Blues shook his head.

"You guys have to realise that you can't help everyone. You'll work your self ragged before you even turn 18." Blue said.

"Yeah. Take a break. The police got this." Rock said.

"No. They never come on time..." Zero muttered.

"Yeah." Both X and Axl said from their positions. Blues and Rock sighed.

Fine how about this...you guys chill for the rest of the day and Rock and I will take care of it. How's that?" Blues announced.

"Are you sure?" Zero's head shot up from the old rug. Blues nodded.

"Yeah are you trying to call us noobs or something?" Rock said with a fake offended face.

"Nah Rock...it's just that...We're worried about you. Well at least I am." Axl said.

"He'll be fine. Under all that cute is pure viciousness I tell you." Blues said with a smirk.

"I don't see it." Zero said as if analyzing Rock over. Rock just glared at Zero. Zero shrugged it off.

"Wither they do it or not. It's obvious we have to take a break. Can't save the whole world..."X said.

"X is right...We need to stop being stubborn." Axl said sitting up.

"Axl...we need to go see that weapon guy...If we had weapons...maybe it'd be easier." X replied. Zero stayed quiet still faceplanted on the floor.

"Your right..." Axl said getting up and walking over to his backpack.

"Urghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Zero said finally making a noise.

"What's wrong?" X asked slightly shaken up by the sudden noise.

"Nothing. I just have a bad feeling about today." Zero said getting up from the rug and scooting X over so there was more room on the couch. Then he sat down next to X. X thought back to the fire. He assumed things would be awkward after that. But instead Zero just shrugged it off like it never happened. X wondered if it was a bad sign or a good one. Honestly he didn't have much time in the past week to think about it. The pattern literally was eat/sleep/justice do it all again. X sighed to himself.

"Why the sigh?" Zero asked. X forgot Zero was right next to him.

"Nothing. I guess...nothing important that is." X said.

"Oh come on now. I know your thinking about something heavy. Your making that face." Zero said as he eyed X closer.

"There's a face for that?" X asked.

"Yes. It's really trouble some when I see it." Zero said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Well because I know your over here sitting up worrying about something. Then when I ask your face turns into that "Oh I'm fine but not really." Face. So I just have to let you be. But not this time. Your gonna tell me." Zero said with a smirk. X lifted up an eyebrow.

"Or what?" X said in a playful tone. Zero shook his head.

"Well...AXLLLLLLLLL GET IN HERE." Zero called from the room that they were in.

"DUDE WHAT IS IT?!" Axl yelled from another room.

"X WANTS TO FEEL THE !" Zero yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA THIS'LL BE GOOD!" Axl yelled back. X realised what was just about to happen and then he jumped in.

"NOPENOPE...ZERO WAS JUST TROLLING STAY IN THAT ROOMMM!" X yelled. Zero laughed.

"So you'll tell me now?" Zero asked. X sighed.

"I don't think I can. I don't even know myself." X said with a hopeless face.

"Alright your off the hook for now. Just stop making that face. It's killing me." Zero said as he got up and walked out the room. Once Zero was gone X felt awkward. Mentally cursing himself for being so obvious. Suddenly Axl came into the room.

"Hey guys. I got the adress. Lets get going." Axl announced. X happily got off the couch. Randomly getting energy. The three set out for the car leaving everything in Blues' and Rock's hands. As they got into the car Axl randomly pulled a tape out of the car compartment and put it in. Suddenly Cyndi Lauper came on.  
It was time after time. Axl turned it.

"THIS IS MY JAM." Axl cried out. X and Zero gave looks of disapproval as the slow song started. They were in the car about 1 minute in the song when suddenly X, Axl and Zero were all singing along to the song.

"IF YOUR LOST YOU CAN LOOK AND YOU WILL FIND ME." Axl started.

"TIME AFTER TIME. IF YOU FALL I WILL CATCH YOU~!" Zero continued.

"I WILL BE WAITING~!" X cried out. Suddenly Axl stopped the car.

"We're here." Axl said.

"So about that singing in the car?" X started.

"What happens in the car stays in the car." Axl answered. Zero laughed. They were walking into what looked like a garage with 60s music buzzing out of it. There was an old man with a mustache inside. He was going bald and only had hair on the sides of his head. Yet they seemed to stick out. He took off his goggles and spoke to the teenagers.

"I knew you'd be coming today. Axl, Zero, X." The old man said.

"Woah. Waoh. How do you know their names old dude?"

"Well ya see Axl, There's thing called the news." The old man answered with a chuckle.

"So I take it they know our names?" Zero asked.

"Yep and the place where you ran away from now." The old man confirmed.

"So who are you exactly?" X asked.

"Well some call me the crazy old cracker from the north some call me Wildman...but Wily is good too." Wily said.

"Alright...Wily. That really sounds familiar...have we met or something?" Zero asked.

"Nope I'd remember a lad as frilly as yourself." Wily said. At the word frilly Zero clutched his fist and bit his tongue.

"Pffft...Zero he just called you frilly though." Axl said between small laughed. Zero just glared. X wanted to laugh but just couldn't bring himself to.

"Anyways...you guys came here for weapons. I'm right aren't I?" Wily asked.

"Yep this is correct." Axl said.

"Well I already picked three out for you. I saw your fighting styles on the tube. One old chap actually got a video of you three stopping the crook. Lame jokes and all. Hell a costumer even came in with a Runaways for Justice shirt this morning. You guys should call copy rights and get money from whoever's making those." Wily said as he went to go grab a case off of a shelf. When he opened it there were three weapons inside. There was a knight looking sword inside. A two guns and some wierd arm piece.

"Erm...this looks legit." Axl said looking over them.

"Their only hard plastic." Wily said smirking.

"Wait what why?" X asked slightly getting excited to see a lazer looking thing.

"Well for one underaged kids don't need no type of crazy weapons." Wily said.

"So. We're mature." Axl said in his defense.

"I don't know Axl we were just jamming too hard to "Time after time." X said scratching the back of his head.

"That hardly makes us childish."

"Or there's the fact that none of us have a high school diploma. Just saying." Zero said looking into the distance.

"Erk...screw it. He's right." Axl said finally giving in.

"But let me remind you. This is some hard ass plastic. It can cut people if you're not careful Zero." Wily reminded.

"And you Axl with your two pistols. They shoot plastic bullets. But here's the thing. They only go a little less fast than an actual gun. So it would just bruise the victim knocking that part of them unusable for a minute." Wily said.

"Now X your probably wondering what your contraption over here does right?" Wily asked as he brung X's weapon over to him.

"It goes on your arm like a blaster. I call it...the X-buster. Now then. You aim like this...and then bend your arm back and then these lemon looking bullets come out. Their a lot more powerful than Axl's double bullets so you'll probably only need one shot. Also...you can charge up the bullet before you let it go." Wily said giving the arm to X after demonstrating.

"So what happens when me and X run out of ammo?" Axl asked.

"Well just come back here and pay me a visit. I made tons of it." Wily answered handing the three a create it was huge. Zero grabbed it because all he had to carry was a sword that latched right on to him.

"You know for an old dude your pretty cool. Do you live alone? I'd imagine you being a grandpa who gives his kids horribly mad experiments for christmas."

"Huh don't I wish. Me and the wife and kid got spilt up during war. I try not to think about it." Wily answered.

"Oh sorry for bringing it up."

"It's quite alright...I'm not lonely because I have random visitors almost everyday who need me for something plus...I know out there my kid is having an epic time. My wife too." Wily said happily.

"Did you try to find them?" X asked.

"No. They'll find me. People are much closer than you think. The chains that bind us all together are closing in." Wily said. Suddenly there was a bunch of mist in the air. It made Axl sneeze. Suddenly old man Wily was gone. The work shop was completely empty. X, Zero and Axl were a bit creeped out. So they just slowly walked out. Suddenly there was a police siren outside. All three mentally freaked out. But suddenly Zero smiled.

"This'll be a perfect time for our new weapons." Zero said as he gripped his sword. X put the blaster on his hard and grabbed the trigger from the inside. Axl pulled out the two pistols. The three walked out of the house to see one Police car. The siren was still on. Four police walked out of the car and walked towards X, Zero and Axl.

"You three are coming with us. You've got to return home." One stern police woman said. Zero laughed.

"That place? Pfft...I'd rather die where I stand." Zero said taking up his sword. The police woman put her hand on her tazer.

"That goes double for me. I never want to feel the way I felt again." X said as he gripped his blaster.

"X you know you could've come up with a better line than that." Axl said pointing his pistol at the police. Upon seeing the weapons the police all got out their weapons.

"This is your last chance to put down your weapons. Or we'll shoot..." The man police officer said.

"Go ahead shoot. I dare you." Zero said with a smug glance. This shook up most of the police and Zero knew it was the time to strike. He dashed over and tripped the police officer directly in front of him. Axl went trigger happy making the others duck and X ran super fast to the car getting to the driver's seat. The three got in the car and drove off fastest they've ever drove off in their lives. To make sure they weren't being followed they drove all around. Until they were content. Axl would be needing gas later. They parked up to the abandoned mansion in the forest they'd been currently living and walked in the front door. Zero put down the weapons on the first table he saw. He sighed and sat down on the couch. Axl did the same. X followed suit. Blues and Rock walked in to see what was up. They'd heard the sighing from the other room.

"What's eating you guys?" Rock asked sitting next to Axl.

"Well you see...THE COPS KNOW WHO WE ARE AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!." Axl said. Rock's face turned into a concerned one.

"Did you guys go to see Wily like you were supposed to?" Blues asked.

"How did you know about that? You were gone before we decided to do that." X suddenly asked. Bllues looked surprised.

"No reason." Blues responded quickly.

"You know we've been living together a week and we hardly know about you. You know all about us but what about you and Rock? Why're you here." Zero asked.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you just yet." Blues said.

"No dude. That's not a good enough answer. Also I want to know about that thing that you pointed at me when we first met." Axl asked. Blues sighed. So did Rock.

"Think we should come clean Blues?" Rock asked. Blues nodded.

"Ugh...we didn't really want to tell you this... But..."

"OH. Let me guess your FBI?" Axl asked.

"Aliens?" X guessed.

"Robots from the year 20XX?" Zero asked.

"No. What the hell this isn't some kind of crazy Sci-Fi movie." Rock said.

"Well I guess Zero was pretty close." Blues said.

"Your robots? Oh shii-" Axl started. Blues cut him off.

"No. We're from the year 20XX. We've come to investigate to make sure a certain event doesn't happen. We can't tell you because telling you would alter the time space continuum. Also...you three are heavily involved." Blues said looking the three of them in the eye.

"Also...X we didn't want to tell you this...this early...but. Your not from this time. Our father Thomas Light left you here by accident when you were 4. You ran off. We could never find you. It was in this same exact house. Our parents' siblings had been brutally murdered here. We all came to observe it that day. The whole family. You ran off our time limit ran out. Yes back then Time machines had exact time limits you could use them. If you weren't at the machine...you'd be left. We came to search for you countless times. But you were never found. Father gave up. He worked to his death to create a replica of you. It never was finished. We stumbled upon your records because somehow you'd made a horrible event take place here in this town. If we make sure it doesn't happen. The future will remain the same. But if it happens..." Blues stopped to think about the horror. Rock decided to finish for him.

"They'll be a civil war. Lots of blood. It'll spread. It'll be all your damn fault. It'll go on for 5 years." Rock said.

"The fuck..." Was the only thing Zero could get out of his mouth. Axl and X stayed quiet. X decided to speak up.

"So what...your trying to say is that...we're related...and I don't belong in this time. My dad fucked up and lost me. So I suffered in the hell being used...like a ragdoll...for all these years. Now you want to come and help me after I've helped myself." X said slowly. Rock and Blues could do nothing but nod.

"I can't believe it...do you have proof?" X said. Suddenly Blues walked out of the room and quickly came back with a few things. A birth certificate and a picture. Blues handed them to X. X grabbed them and looked them over his eyes going big. There was a tear streaming out of X's eyes. Only one. There it was. The family he'd hoped for all these years. The photo had an old dude with a beard he assumed to be Dr. Light, A blonde woman who was probably his mom. A blonde little girl. Blues smirking and Rock smiling happily then there was a small little dude smiling. Same exact hair same face...it was X himself. X sat there and processed this.

"Are...you going to take me away. I mean back to the future with you?" X asked suddenly.

"Yeah after this whole thing was resolved." Rock said.

"You can't stay here. It'll hurt the future." Blues said sternly.

"Who wants to live in the 1980s anyways? Such a tacky time period." Rock said. Blues nudged him.

"But..." X said.

"There's no room for argument. I don't want to be that asshole but if you really want to help anyone you'll get out of this time era." Blues said in a serious tone.

"Wow this is some heavy stuff..." Axl said suddenly.

"Yeah..." was all Zero could get out. He was still imagining the whole thing.

"Does that mean you're going to leave us X?" Axl asked suddenly. That was when the pain struck Zero. What all this meant. X would be leaving them. It was like the fear of having all your friends adopted once again. As alot of people left. X and Axl always stayed. Which is why the three became so close. Now all that would shatter. Zero quickly looked to Axl. The look on Axl's face said it all. He was feeling the same way Zero felt. But something bothered Zero. Like he'd missed something. That he should've done something while X was still here. It was screaming at Zero. He'd wasted time. But for what? Suddenly Zero was brought back to reality with the sound of Axl's voice.

"I don't know how to handle this." Axl said getting and walk-running out of the room. X looked down at his lap. Blues and Rock sat down and felt guilty. As if they knew it would turn out like the whole time. Zero had a wierd feeling. He too got up to get out of the tension for relief. Although Zero knew it wouldn't help much. He decided outside would be the best thing. There was something he'd read in some strange book. Looking at a tree or two will always calm you down. Always. Zero never knew why he always remembered that saying from way back but right now it was working as he was on top of the roof looking at all the tree circling the house.

As he calmed down his mind was being flooded with images and memories of X. All the times they'd shared. All the things they did together over the years. All the bro hugs all the long nightmare nights...It felt good to see it all. But there was no way Zero wanted it to end. He couldn't help but feeling selfish at this point. He knew it was silly but he couldn't help his self from feeling this way. X...was so...X...Look at that Zero can't even finish his thought process. Suddenly Zero felt someone sit down next him. Zero turned to look and who was it? X himself. X spoke.

"I searched the whole place for you Zero." X said.

"What made you look up here?" Zero asked.

"Oh nothing it's just the fact that I walked outside and saw bright yellow hair flowing in the wind on top of the roof." X said with a small smile.

"Even at night like this? Good eyes." Zero said.

"No. Your just easily noticeable." X said as he leaned back a little bit looking up at the moon. Something in Zero spoke to him. This is a good opportunity...you'll never get one like this again...show him. How you feel...do it...don't be a punk. He'll be gone. Zero nodded to himself giving himself the resolve.

"Hey X?" Zero asked suddenly. X sat up and looked at Zero curiously.

"Yeah?" X said. Before the next thing he knew Zero had grabbed his wrist and pulled him in close. Zero's arms were wrapped around X. Suddenly Zero went in for the kiss. It happened so quick X didn't know how to respond. But it felt so right. X responded back. Their kiss deepened until suddenly Zero pulled away. X's face was completely red. X tried to speak but no words came out. Suddenly Zero did.

"I...would've regret not doing that..." Zero said.

"R-Really? How long were you saving that?" X asked suddenly.

"Well it only occurred to me after hearing all of that. It really would bother me if you just up and left. But at least before you did. I can be completely honest with you...and my self." Zero said. X gave him a hug.

"I...gosh...this whole week...But I don't care...because right now on the inside I'm squealing like a 14-year-old girl." X said suddenly.

"Hah that's the spirit. I guess." Zero said.

"Yeah...Think I could randomly go back in time when I go to the future?" X asked.

"Pffft what? And alter the space-time whatever and fuck up the world? No relationship is worth that." Zero said plainly.

"Your thinking too hard about it." X said as he leaned more onto Zero. Zero smiled.

"I am...but god...it's like one odd thing after another...we get weapons...then the police somehow find our identities and are trying to make us go back home...now we find out about you, Blues and Rock being related and from the future...my head hurts." Zero said with a sigh.

"I know...but end the end all we are is," X started then Zero knowingly finished.

"Runaways for Justice." Zero said as he leaned back onto the roof.

To be continued.

* * *

**The more I write for this story...the better I like it. Next chapter is gonna get real. Like destiny level real. Nigga gone get cut. Real talk. Ah bro...I don't want Thursday to come...I don't like change...Wait...a sec why am I rambling xD? Fuck my personal life. Ya'll don't need to know bout that.**

**Dude bro 0kamiB1ue I still can't beat launch octopus...It sucks. Oh and look up Hurly Burly MMD Megaman X. That stuff is addictive.**


	4. Invincible

"I DON'T SMOKE CRACK MUFUCKER I SELL IT!" The young guy said as he pulled out a gun. Axl, Zero and X hit the floor as he went trigger happy. Suddenly they man was out of ammo. That was when Axl started doing a happy trigger of his own. The dude stopped and dropped to the floor and dodged Axl kept at it. Zero sprinted over and hit the man with the shaft of his sword. The guy dropped the sack he was carrying and dropped. X was watching the door making sure no cops came in to interfere. X then grabbed some rope and tied the man's hands. Leaving a cute little note with three little heads that read "Your welcome~! Love X, Axl and Zero." After making sure the man was secure and couldn't escape. X, Zero and Axl then high tailed it out of there. Running to the car they heard sirens. Blues was in the front seat Rock was in the passenger's seat. The door was already open so they all piled into the back seat.

Axl sighed a sigh of relief. Zero leaned back into the seat and X's glance went up to Rock and Blues laughing about something to them self.

"Dude...that guy was ridiculous..." Zero started.

"Oh man...don't even mention him...he had a trail of crack around his mouth, yelling "I DON'T SMOKE CRACK MUFUCKER I SELL IT~!" Axl said doing almost a perfect impersonation.

"God...that guy needs help." X said.

"With all that crack on his mouth I'd say he got too much help. Hopefully they have rehab or something for that dude...instead of just prison..." Zero said.

"I'm sure they'll do the right thing." Blues said from the front seat.

"So I don't mean to make things awkward...but yesterday...when exactly is this horrible event supposed to take place?" Axl asked.

"Can't tell you. Just keep doing what you're doing. You'll know when the time comes." Blues said.

"Fine...but if it's in like two years I'm gonna be out for blood." Zero said.

"X you have to try not to alter anything else...you haven't already messed with." Rock said.

"Like what?" X asked.

"You altered Zero's future...he's not going to get married and have kids now." Blues said with a smirk.

"He'll be forever alone now." Rock said with a giggle. Zero made a sad face. Axl fought off laughter.

"What did X do to me?" Axl asked curiously.

"Well you're not going to be a druggie now...so yeaaaah X go~!" Rock said cheerfully.

"Erm...alright..." Axl said processing that.

"How exactly do you even know this?" Zero asked.

"We checked up on all the events that X was involved in. That's when we noticed the horrid event. X can't stay in this time. He'll ruin a good age."

"What makes you so sure it was X? It could've been me or Axl...we do fuck up alot." Zero said.

"No we know for sure. We've already been to the exact moment it happens. It's all because of X." Blues said as he turned a corner in the car.

"Why not just kind of lock X in a room when that event happens?" Axl asked.

"Yeah...why not do that?" Zero asked. Rock shook his head.

"Nope. We plan to make it like he was never even here. I realize you love your friend but still...he doesn't belong here." Blues said.

"There's no use fighting it I suppose..." Zero said grimly. X had been quiet that whole time. They'd been discussing his future as if he wasn't there. It was like he was eavesdropping on the whole thing. X sighed. X was snapped out of his daze.

"Your making that face again." Zero pointed out.

"The "I'm worried about something but I'm fine" one? seems appropriate right?" X asked with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess so..." Axl responded.

The tension was still high in the air during the car ride. Even though they'd been busting the speakers with Joan jett. When their part came on no one sang it out. There were sitting there driving with loud music. All lost in thought. But as a lot of things...it was the calm before the storm. For when they got back to that abandoned mansion there were cops surrounded around it. Blues slammed on the breaks at first sight at it.

"Oh...hell..." Axl managed to get out.

"Someone must really be interested in us..." Zero randomly said.

"Good thing most of our stuff was in here..." X randomly said.

"Yeah...but...my favorite blanket..." Axl said. Zero chuckled.

"You can buy a new blanket but you can't buy freedom." Zero said.

"No joke..." Axl said.

"Well...what happens now?" Rock asked.

"Well since there are no other houses like this one just chilling...outside sleeping that's what." Axl said.

"Actually no. I have money and with the current economy it'll go a lot further than it would in our time." Blues said.

"Hotel time?" X asked.

"Yes. But I'm guessing we should be extra discrete about this." Rock said.

"Correct squirt. Which means...everyone put on a pair of sunglasses." Blues said throwing a bad of sunglasses in the back seat. Zero caught it and then looked inside. There were so many pairs it was stupid. X, Zero and Axl all went through the pairs as if they had to absolutely find the most compatible one. Finally they'd decided.

"Ugh Zero...that's my favorite pair take those off." Blues said taking a glance at their picks.

"Awww...why?" Zero whined. Axl and X both looked at each other...this was out of character.

"I will turn this car around." Blues said. Zero sighed.

"Fine." Zero said picking up another pair. Rock threw a thumbs up from the front seat.

"Won't we all just look more suspicious with these on?" X asked.

"No not really." Axl said.

"Yeah X. That's only if we all had suits on." Zero said as if it were the most basic knowledge in the world. X facepalmed. Suddenly Blues stopped in front of a random carry out.

"We're stalking up on snacks and stuff..." Blues announced.

"Okay." Axl , Zero and X all said as they got out of the car. They all walked into the little mini mart and an old Arab dude waved hey to the them.

"Sup." Axl said waving his hand. Soon they all separated into the isles grabbing stuff that they were going to get. Suddenly some girl walked up to Zero. She spoke.

"Oh my god...your Zero!" She freaked out. Zero had gotten a bit shaken up and just looked at the girl confused.

"What...?" Zero said turning around. The girl grabbed off the sunglasses. Zero looked at her closer and saw she had a runaways of justice shirt on...Zero knew then that this wouldn't end well. She grabbed his hands and looked in his eyes.

"Take my virginity. I'm yours." She said with an intense face. Zero felt himself mentally freak out. Soon he became calm cool and collected as usual.

"No thanks. You shouldn't give yourself to people you barely know. You don't know me. Why would you want something like that?" Zero said. Suddenly Axl cut him off.

"Zero why're making a speech to this random girl?" Axl asked then he observed her. He took a look at her shirt and then understood.

"Ohmigod. Your AXL...My friend loves you." The girl said getting into another freak out mode.

"Yes but that's what I'm trying to say. Why do you guys love us? Because we helped random people? You don't know us personally. We could be total douche bags. Besides..." Zero said about to continue then Axl

"What Zero means to say is...creepy bitch swerve. Get off my dick. I got a man." Axl said suddenly. Then Axl continued.

"Plus I bet your one of those...I'm good looking but my friend is fucking ugly types huh?" Axl said. The girl just stood with her eyes completely open processing what Axl had just said to her.

"WOW...that was so motivational...your not like other guys...sign my shirt?" The girl asked. Zero facepalmed. That girl really had just gawked and tuned Axl out? What the hell man? Sadly Axl pulled a sharpie off the rack adn then signed her shirt. It read "Dear clueless she devil- Love Axl." Zero reluctantly signed it. He just put Zero and walked off in the direction to X. Axl nudged Zero.

"I don't even feel bad." Axl said with a shrug.

"Karma is going to get you dude." Zero said. Suddenly there was a swarm of police that ran in the convenience store. They shouted out.

"EVERYONE FREEZE. OUTLAWS ARE HERE. STAY CALM THE SWEEP WITH ONLY TAKE A MINUTE."

"Well fuck...that was fast Zero." Axl said as he pulled out his pistol. Zero sighed and pulled out his sword. X ran close to them blaster and all and Blues was nowhere to be found.

"So I'm guessing Blues went to the car already." Axl said. X and Zero nodded. One police officer spoke.

"Looks like I finally found you brats. I've been looking all over for you three. Why you ask? To take you home and to give you a taste of your own medicine. Because of you little shits the police have been mocked because we apparently "Never make it on time... and a trio of teenaged kids are doing better than the whole department." The cop started. This made Zero upset.

"You...grown ups with your pride...you ever stop to think that if you did your fucking job, we wouldn't even be needed? Do you know how many people per day die because the police don't get there on time? Wither it be because of some neighbor hood or some deal or even because you fat fucks are just lazy." Zero shouted at them. The cop laughed.

"No one cares what you say at this point punk. Your coming with me." The man said as he suddenly made a step towards Axl. Axl dodged and delivered 3 shots. Zero sprung into action but then made a glance at X. X was gone. Zero was shaken up. Suddenly after Zero was spaced out a bunch of police officers tackled Axl. They made move a move toward Zero but he slashed them with his sword made out of hard plastic. Zero delivered the hits with such intensity that it actually cut them. He ran over to Axl but there were so many cops it was hard to get to him. Zero tried to grab Axl's hand. Axl spoke.

"Zero...this is hopeless...get out of here..." Axl said as he struggled with the crowd more.

"No! I'm not leaving you. I can't." Zero said as he tried struggling against the cops more and more. Axl smiled a weak smile.

"Dude...seriously. Your running out of chances to get out of here. At least one of us has to be free. BRO THE JUSTICE THINK ABOUT THE JUSTICE!" Axl yelled.

"Okay...I'm not sure if your being serious anymore." Zero said with a blank face.

"BABY DON'T WORRY I'LL FEEL YO SWEET LIPS WHEN YOU SAVE ME!" Axl yelled a few cops stopped grabbing at Axl and just looked at him wierd.

"Okay...your not being serious. I'm just gonna go..." Zero said starting to ease at the door.

"I LOVE YOU BABY." Axl yelled.

"Don't worry Axl I swear I'll come back for you." Zero yelled as he

"Okay. Don't die." Axl said regaining his seriousness.

"BABY I SWEAR I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU~!" Zero said with a wink as he made it out the door. Axl laughed.

"Erm...what did I just witness." One cop said asking another. A few cops shrugged.

"Don't ask me...GO AFTER THE LAST ONE." The commander dude yelled. At this point Axl had been handcuffed. Axl sighed. He had to not struggle. He was sure they'd come back for him. Axl surrendered.

Zero ran outside to see the car completely empty. No Rock, No Blues and no X. So without anymore stress on the matter Zero started up the car and basically drove as fast as he could. Not daring to look back to see if police were there. Zero was mentally freaking out in utter silence. X, Blues and Rock were gone...to god knows where. Axl had been arrested. Now Zero was alone driving like a madman to anywhere that was safe. Suddenly Zero had the feeling he should stop. At this point in his driving he was inside of a forest. He got out and parked the car and sat in deep thought.

Okay checklist...this is what he had to do. Number 1. Save Axl. Number 2. Figure out what the hell happened to everyone else. Suddenly it hit Zero. X was gone. That must've been the event. But still...it meant if Zero didn't go help Axl something bad would happen. So bad that if X was there it would fuck up the future. Zero face palmed. He'd fucked up. Suddenly another thought came inside of Zero's head. Blues had known that this would happen. He'd known. But he still led them there. Something was wrong...why would he do that. They must've had some ulterior motive. Zero couldn't think of it. Suddenly there was a rift. A winding swirly portal. Zero stood there in shock. Suddenly Rock came out of it. Zero stepped back a few steps. Suddenly Zero spoke.

"You knew." Zero said. Rock just shook his head.

"What're you talking about...I'm here to make sure your okay." Rock said with fake smile.

"Your not a good liar. Why did you do this?" Zero said grabbing his sword. Rock laughed.

"Zero you should stop playing games and come with me." Rock said innocently.

"Don't fuck with me. Didn't I tell you. Your a bad liar." Zero said with a smirk. Suddenly Rock's face changed.

"Ugh...there's always someone who wants to mess with our plans." Rock said as he flexed his arm. Suddenly there was a blue light. It came from Rock's arm. Suddenly Rock had some blue cannon looking thing on his arm. He pointed it at Zero. Zero had a bad feeling about this.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? Go ahead." Zero said egging Rock on.

"Hah. You were meant to die anyways. It's apart of our plan." Rock said still aiming at Zero.

"So. Where's X? Something tells me you've been feeding us lies." Zero asked.

"Oh we didn't lie. Blues and our father put X here to stir up this event...it'll wipe out a lot of unneeded people from the world." Rock said as he shot at Zero. Zero quickly got behind a tree.

"You make me sick. Looks like you need a life lesson." Zero said as he dashed at Rock. Rock was caught off guard and started shooting rapidly. Zero moved quickly he dodged hitting them with his sword at lightning speed. Something told Zero that this sword wasn't really made out of plastic. Zero grabbed Rock's blaster hand and threw him on the ground and pinned him down. Rock struggled. Zero twisted his arm. Rock cried out.

"Tell me everything or I'll break your arm." Zero said with a stern voice. Rock tried to struggle but Zero got a firmer grip on it.

"Fine. The plan was already ruined the moment you walked out of that store." Rock said gasping for air. Zero smirked.

"Alright start talking." Zero demanded.

"Our father was an idealist. Some say he was insane some say he was a revolutionary genius...but Blues and I always knew the truth. This land we live in. It's been peaceful...but without war technology will never advance. The killing of you two will start-up an uprising. People from all over the country will get mad at the police force because of your death and our time will be even more advanced. It was a dream my father had and I-" Rock said but then got cut off by Zero.

"Pfffft. Seriously? War only sets the world back. Doesn't anyone remember what happened in Vietnam and Hiroshima? Or what about in our own country? The only technology that got advanced was the shit that was trying to kill us. You can forget your bitch ass plan. I'm stopping this shit." Zero said as he twisted Rock's arm dislocating the arm that had the blaster on it. Rock passed out from the plan.

Alright...first things first. Gotta save Axl before he dies. Then Blues will come. Probably with X...then I have to kick some major ass... eventually saving the day...the night and the girl too...erm I mean X. This wont be easy...don't fuck up Zero... Those were the thoughts going through Zero's head at the moment. Zero looked down at Rock and noticed he had a certain thing strapped on him. Zero picked it up and examined it. It looked like a small device. When Zero turned it on it started glowing. Zero knew right then and there this was going to be some back to the future shit.

There was a little knob. With it you could adjust the time and go back to the time you needed. Zero surprisingly figured this out pretty quick. It was a simple device. The thing could also teleport to locations. So Zero set it to the police department building. He put in the address and the time he wanted to be there. He set it to 10 minutes ago then. Suddenly there was a a bright flash. Zero felt a wierd tingling sensation he blinked and suddenly when he opened his eyes he was in front of the secretary's desk. She spoke.

"Hello young man what are you here for? I didn't see you walk in." The secretary spoke then suddenly her eyes got big. She recognized Zero. Suddenly Zero decided now would be a good time for a lie.

"I'm turning myself in ma'am. No need to cause a scene. I'm waiting for the chief of police to get back. Do you know when he'll be in?"

"He should be coming now actually..." She said her voice trailing off. Then she continued again. " So I know this is awkward...but will you sign my ruler?"

"Er...sure?" Zero said as he grabbed the ruler and just as he did the chief of police came in with the crowd of police officers. Axl in handcuffs followed. When Zero caught a glimpse of Axl he was surprised. Axl was laughing and still making crude and lewd jokes at the police officers. The police officers on the other hand looked like they wanted to strangle Axl.

"Someone put this kid away before I execute him myself." The commanding officer said as he shooed the other cops in the solitary confinement section. Two of the cops still had Axl arm by arm as they led him to a cell. Zero hid behind a fake plant. Apparently no one saw him. The secretary didn't even bring him up. Swiftly he followed the two cops. Suddenly after he was in the hallway alone. Zero crept up on the police and touched them on the back of their necks touching a pressure point. They immediately fell to the floor. Zero felt cool. Axl turned around slightly confused. Suddenly Axl laughed.

"Wow. That was quick." Axl said with a smile. Zero took the blaster out and shot off Axl's handcuffs. Axl messed around with his wrist for a second.

"Man...Axl...some real intense shit is going on here. I'm so glad your okay." Zero said pulling Axl into a bro hug.

"Yeah me too. Although that one cop was pretty hot. I wouldn't mind being under that woman's confinement." Axl said. Zero just sighed letting go of the hug.

"Alright lets...get the hell out of here. Get on my back or something." Zero said.

"Erm...why?" Axl asked.

"Don't ask questions...back to the future shit...it's too complicated. Basically...Rock and Blues plan to use us to start come civil war. They set X and us up. Now get on my back. The fate of the 80s depends on it." Zero said exaustedly.

"Alright. Alright." Axl said climbing on Zero. Zero set the device to go in front of the mansion. He had a feeling Blues would be there. The white light came back. Suddenly they were in front of that old house. There were no cop cars just one Blues sitting in front of the doorway. One unconscious X on the steps next to him. Blues looked pissed.  
There was silence. Not even a smart remark from Axl.

Zero took out the Blaster and his sword. Blues snickered and a red light appeared suddenly there was a red blaster on his arm. Blues then took off his backpack and it turned into a shield.

Zero took the first step forward.

To be continued.

* * *

**Well people. I'm sorry for the late update. I've been in an empty shell for the past couple of days. Honestly I forgot I was even writing this thing. But as long as it gets done right? Welp the next chapter is about to get real. It's Zero vs Blues urp in this. Wonder how that's going to go.**

**Anyways. Look out for the next chapter. IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN~!**

**I'm out.**


	5. Live fast, Die young

Zero took the first steps toward Blues. Blues on the other hand just smirked and shook his head. This put a bit of rage into Zero. Blues was being so smug about the whole situation. As if Zero was some 5th grader trying to fight a grown ass man. Zero found himself close to Blues after thinking all of this. Zero swung his sword and immediately moving at lightening speed Blues pulled out the shield and smiled at Zero. Zero could see the reflection in his sunglasses. It pissed him off.

"Seriously? That's all you got?" Blues said as the Zero struggled to get his sword off the shield. Blues pushed him away with the impact of his shield. Zero slid back still keeping his composure. Blues was still giving him that smug look as if he wasn't worried about nothing. This stirred anger inside of Zero.

"Why are you even doing this?!" Zero randomly yelled out. Blues chuckled.

"Win and maybe I'll answer you. But as of now. Your just a small nuisance." Blues said as he sprung towards Zero. He started shooting. Zero tried to dodged but he noticed that one of the shots had already got him. Blues was much quicker than Rock. As soon as Zero opened his eyes from the blast he saw a fist coming towards his face. Zero took it right to the face. Zero fell to the ground and Blues took a few steps back as if getting back into his fighting position.

"ZERO. YOU GOOD? MY DUDE YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!." Axl yelled from a distance. Blues started laughing at that point.

"I'm feeling this fight. I've got a wonderful audience." Blues said. Zero at this point had that rage. He'd been being handled like a rag doll and Zero knew this shit wasn't flying well. Zero got up feeling a little light-headed. He glared at Blues.

"Oh you still wanna fight? Hmph. Thought it was time for a joke intermission." Blues said with sarcasm. Zero got up and started running towards Blues. Blues on the other hand just shrugged and started running towards Zero. Zero started analysing Blues. He had to find his weakness. It was a bit obvious Zero was at a disadvantage. This dude not only was good hand to hand but he had some futuristic weapons and shit. Zero half way wanted to give up and pretend that this fight never happened. But then he looked at poor cute X sitting on the stairway knocked out and any doubts he had left his mind. Zero sighed to himself. The things he did for X.

At this point Zero and Blues had collided again. Blues blocked with his shield once more. Zero noticed how Blues' arm wasn't all the way on the shield on his hand. Zero smirked to himself. Finally there was a weak point. Zero shifted his sword causing Blues to drop his shield. The first thing Zero wanted to do was punch Blues in the face for being so fucking smug. That's what he did. Zero's fist connected with Blues' face. Blues was about to fly when Blues looked up and grabbed Zero's arm and brought him in close kneeing Zero in the stomach. Zero toppled over.

"That one actually hurt a little ." Blues said touching his face. Zero moved his feet quickly and tripped Blues. Blues fell to the ground and Zero got on top of his restraining him. Throwing more punches to the face. He'd gotten about 4 and 1/2 in when Blues suddenly freed his hand and revealed the blaster. Fuck. Blues shot Zero in the arm. Removing Zero off of him. Zero was in pain he still stood up clutching the part of his arm Blues had shot. He was bleeding. Blues' head was bleeding. Upon seeing this Zero had felt as though the shot in his arm was justified.

"I really like you Zero. However dude. Your wasting my time." Blues said with a not amused voice.

"Here I thought we could be hair buddies." Zero said sarcastically. Blues didn't respond e however just started shooting Zero's way. Zero started dodging moving closer and closer to Blues as he did. Zero swung his sword slicing Blues in the knee. Blues collapsed from the pain. Zero saw his chance. Blues however got up before Zero could cut with his sword. He started charging his blaster.

Axl had been watching this whole time. Suddenly Rock came out the bushes injured without thinking Axl rushed over and helped him.

"Dude are you okay?" Axl asked. Rock pushed him away.

"Why're you helping me? We're enemies." Rock asked. Axl just put on a blank face and looked at Rock slightly confused.

"Kid. Why wouldn't I help you? Besides I don't think your much of a threat with you beaten up like that. Zero really did a number on you." Axl said observing Rock. Rock looked down not wanting to look Axl in the eye.

"Aren't you mad?" Rock asked Axl.

"Nah not really. I mean sure you guys are trying to nab X and start a war but hey we've all got issues." Axl said with a smile. Rock facepalmed.

"You're an idiot you know that right." Rock said.

"Yeah. Your point? What! Don't look at me like that. I can't hit you. Your too cute." Axl said sighing. Suddenly his glance got back on the fight.

Blues was still charging his blaster when Zero had kept dodging all of the blasts. Blues had let the charge shot go. Zero tried to dodge it. Zero's hair flew in the wind after him. Zero had a bad feeling about this. The shot had connected with his hair. Basically slicing off a huge amount of his long flowing blonde locks. Zero stopped in his tracks. Wide eyed he touched his hair...it was short. To his sholders...Zero stopped and paused not processing what had just happened. Blues had stopped as well. Axl and Rock stood in their distance mouths open wide. Suddenly they heard a whimper like scream from Zero. It was completely out of character. All eyes were on him.

"...My hair..." Zero started the he stopped. Blues' face went blank.

"YOU CUT OFF MY FUCKING HAIR!" Zero suddenly yelled. Blues could feel the rage coming from Zero. He stepped back a bit. Axl and Rock couldn't believe what had just happened. Part of Zero's hair was seriously on the ground. Suddenly Zero was right next to Blues. He cut Blues in the face with his sword. Moving too fast for Blues to follow. There was now a slash mark down Blues' face.

"Do you know how many years that took..." Zero said in a sinister tone as he repeatedly jabbed his sword at Blues. Blues was struggling to dodge. Blues knew that if he made some smart douche remark it would only get worse. Blues was concentrating. This went on. Zero was ranting as he were striking.

"I want to live to be 34. I don't want to die in a nuclear war." Zero said as he threw more punches.

Rock and Axl were still dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Dude. Blues fucked up now." Axl said with a smirk.

"Yeah no kidding..." Rock responded.

"I've never seen Zero that pissed ever. His hair is the love of his life." Axl said.

"Somehow I don't feel bad for the guy." Rock said.

"In a funny way me neither. This shit is hilarious." Axl said with a slight laugh in his tone. Rock laughed.

"Your so supportive Axl." Rock said sarcastically.

"I know. I'm amazing aren't I?"" Axl said. Their gaze went back to the fight at hand.

Blues was getting his ass beat. Zero was taking no hits just giving attacks. Blues had multiple cuts on his body. His sweater was almost shredded and somehow Zero had gotten Blues' blaster from him. In was now laying in the grass at a far distance. It had become a shield and sword fight. Other than that it was straight fisticuffs. From all the noise that was being made it was a wonder X didn't wake up.

Blues was struggling more and more. Zero was in bad shape himself but he still kept pressing forward. That motherfucker would pay for cutting his shit. Suddenly Zero grabbed Blues by the pompadour and took his sword and cut off the half the point of it. Before Blues had time to react he punched Blues in the face breaking his sunglasses into pieces. A glass shard got into Blues' eyes and he fell to the ground in pain. Bleeding. Zero looked down a Blues and spoke.

"You make me sick. First you want to tamper with history. That's cool...okay...Then you want to tamper with X. Now you go and fuck up my hair? Aw hell the fuck no. I hope you can't ever make that perfect little pompadour of yours again." Zero said. Axl and Rock started walking towards the two. Rock ran over to Blues and before Axl got to Zero. Zero sat on the ground messing with his chopped off hair. Axl spoke first.

"Welp. Good job Zero. You saved the day, the night and the girl too." Axl said pointing at X who was still unconscious. Zero just looked up at Axl with a a sad face.

"At the cost of my hair..." Zero said.

"Hey don't get yourself down. You still look pretty." Axl said.

"R-Really?" Zero asked.

"Yes now brush yourself off prom queen and go see if X is all good. Maybe give me some fanservice while we're at it." Axl said. Zero just looked at Axl weird before walking over to X still knocked out on the steps. Axl walked over to Rock and Blues. Zero walked over to the steps and shook X gently. X did not wake up. Zero tried to poke him but it didn't work. X was a stubborn sleeper. Suddenly Zero karate chopped X in the head and he woke up spouting out random stuff about some person named Frank. X stared at Zero's hair. Wondering what the hell had happened as he was sleeping.

"Don't...say ...anything." Zero said noticing X observing him.

"I think it's cute." X said.

"Really?" Zero asked touching his hair.

"It really is. Also...why the hell is Blues on the ground bleeding and why are Axl and Rock over there frenching?" X asked suddenly. Zero turned around to look at the two in the act. Zero was now confused himself.

"Well that escalated quickly." Zero said scratching the back of his head. X nodded still slightly confused.

"I'm just glad your alright." Zero said pulling X into a hug.

"What happened anyways. Last thing I remember was being in that store and then suddenly I just sorta dropped." X asked.

"Well long story short. Blues and Rock came to start a war instead of stopping one. They kidnapped you and purposely put Axl and I in danger. Then tried to kill us." Zero said wrapping it up quick.

"So...am I actually from the future or not. What's going to happen to me now?" X asked. Zero shrugged.

"Let's ask Rock before things get more graphic over there." Zero said with a sigh. X and Zero walked over to the making out Axl and Rock. They pulled away quickly and looked at X and Zero.

"So...erm..." Axl started. X and Zero shrugged off the awkwardness and proceeded to ask their question.

"So what'll happen to X now?" Zero asked.

"Of course I'll have to take him back to our time.I doubt Blues and I will try this again. We only did it because it was our father's will." Rock said.

"So...when are we leaving...?" X asked Rock.

"Tomorrow." Rock answered.

"Why tomorrow?" Zero asked.

"Because reasons." Rock answered.

"Alright...so this is pretty much it isn't it X." Zero asked.

"Yeah I'm afraid so..." X said.

"Worlds apart hearts broken in two." Axl said.

"I'm curious...what are you going to do now you guys?" Rock asked.

"Probably keep with the Runaways for Justice thing...at least until school starts...then I guess...I'll just I don't know." Zero said.

"I know who your birth parents are Zero. He's actually close by and you know him." Rock said. Zero's face lit up.

"Are you serious? I never thought I'd hear that in my life...Me with an actual parental guardian? I bet they forgot I even exist." Zero said.

"No he's been searching. I know you've met Albert Wily." Rock said.

"It's him?!" Zero asked.

"Yep." Rock said.

"Who're my parents?" Axl asked.

"Their dead." Rock answered. Axl got a little sad.

"I'm sure the old dude wouldn't mind taking us in I guess." Zero said.

"Yeah he did say that we could come back any time." Axl answered.

"Wow...that's epic you guys." X said happily.

"So how many years from now am I born again?" X asked Rock.

"15." Rock answered.

"So Zero... will you wait for me?" X asked sincere look in his eyes.

"Er...wait a sec...isn't that pedophilia? I'll be pretty old." Zero asked.

"I don't care. Besides...something tells me you'll be really hot as a grown man." X said with a slightly embarrassed face as he imagined it.

"Watch him have a beard and no hair later on." Axl said with a muffled laughter. Rock laughed. Zero made a scowl.

"This...okay. I promise. We'll meet again." Zero said with a smile.

"Good. Because honestly if I go to the future and I see you with some slut I'll rip out her hair." X said.

"Wait what?!" Zero asked suddenly.

"Hah nothing." X said with an innocent smile.

"So Rock. It's been fun making out with you. But ya know I don't think this is gonna work." Axl said.

"Why not?" Rock asked.

"Well for one thing. Your big brother would kill me when he wakes up. Secondly I don't think I could wait like Zero." Axl said with a smile.

"Oh so this was a one time thing...?" Rock asked slightly hurt.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"I'll cut your dick off." Rock said quickly.

"That's fine...waitasecond WAIT A SECOND." Axl said said.

"I'm just kidding. It only makes sense." Rock said. Axl sighed in relief. Suddenly it got quiet. The silence was broken by Zero.

"My hair..." Zero said. Touching his hair.

"Imagine how Blues is feeling? He'll never to get that good pompadour again...it'll just be short and flippy for years to come. Plus I'm pretty sure you got glass in his eyes. Nothing a quick trip to the doctor can fix." Rock said.

"Wait so medical science is advanced." X asked.

"Yeah. Like destiny level." Rock replied.

"Good future. Can't wait to live in it." X said.

Their talk went on and on in the morning they departed. Zero and X parted with one last caress. Rock and Blues left with X. Blues was in too bad of a mood to even speak. He and Zero just exchanged glares at each other every time their eyes met. Once X was gone Zero and Axl both wondered if it had all been a dream. There was one thing to do now. Find Albert Wily. When everything was all sorted out Axl and Zero did in fact end up living with him. They continued to do Runaways for Justice. This time they had decided on helmets. They ended up doing it for 10 years. They became legends. Eventually the town even had a memorial statue for them. tourist even visited the old town just to see the action. Eventually the crime rates went down in fear of these two heroes. No one ever found out their true identities. Lots of time passed but Axl and Zero never did forget about X. Zero had a lot of girlfriends in the time but none ever stayed long. Every time they wanted to get serious Zero would always tell them that there was someone else.

Eventually after the 10 years was up Axl and Zero quit the whole Runaways for Justice thing. It wasn't needed anymore. Justice had been achieved. No more abuse happened daily. It wasn't a perfect world but it sure as hell was a lot closer than they'd ever get. Axl and Zero ended up getting regular office jobs. Axl became a software programmer. Zero became a teacher and eventually a college professor.

Time passed and eventually X and Zero did meet again. But that's another story for another time.

The end.

* * *

**So this is done. I put in that Rock/Axl at the end solely for my homie Demetrius Wyatt. JUST FOR YOU BRO. Yeah I'm name dropping. I LOVE YOU. He's the best person ever. Feel sad you don't know him.**

**I'd like to thank Pat Benetar, and 0kamiB1ue for them lovely reviews.**

**Honestly...I kind of wanted Blues to win. As you may or may not know. Blues and Zero are my two favorite Megaman characters to write for. Like seriously I had to go ask people who they thought would win. My homie told me that the only way Zero would win is if Blues had cut off Zero's hair. So it happened.**

**I'M BOUT TO MAKE A STEVE FOX X HWOARANG FIC.**

**Welp that's all I got.**

**Hope you liked this shit. Peace out.**


End file.
